borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Issues with the Crimson Lance
I'm a level 30 soldier who just encountered the Lancers in Old Haven. My weapons are moderately up to date. Most of my points are into Infantry, starting to get the Ammo Regen and onward into the second tree. None in Medic. My major issue is; I'm surrounded constantly! I can't flank. Sometimes they even flank me. At one point I was surrounded by two Badass units, I had higher ground and was mostly safe but I couldn't kill anything! The quest doesn't really tell me what to do, I assume "clear the area", but it takes me so long to kill a few of them, they pretty much just end up respawning. I eventually had to save and quit because it just took too long. Any help would be appreciated. If you need any extra info on my character, please ask. - Vanguard 05:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Corrosive weapons. That is all. Oh, and you should be on the mission where you have to shut down the the smoke signals. The indicator on the HUD doesn't lead you to them. You have to look for the smoke in the sky and track it down. :Smoke Signals, got it.- Vanguard 05:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :throw turret for flanking. as the UC said corrosive is required unless you vastly outlevel them. as you mentioned they do respawn after a bit {note:someone study respawn times - constant?}. only cover is inside structures and your character can be cornered in them. 06:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mind being cornered, with my ammo regeneration. Right now my only problem is my ~525 points of shield gets taken out and takes ten years to come back when I'm hiding.- Vanguard 06:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::You could try respec-ing your skill points. Pretty sure the soldier has a skill that replenishes shield on kills.. don't hold me to that, haven't played soldier class in a while. Also, putting the corrosive element on your turret wouldn't hurt either. Just keep dumping corrosive weaps on them and take cover when necessary. Old Haven is a grueling area no matter what you do really. :: ::i may just be assuming, but i think your on playthrough one still. in this case, you could still use the hidden chest in rust commons west. there i found a lvl 25 defiler that pretty much one shots the lance. Obviously it won't be there the first couple times you try, but keep save quiting after getting some weapons and eventually you will get a good corrosive lance killer. ShadyCake 15:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::You're going to need to give me a location. Rust Commons West is a big place.- Vanguard 15:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: The loot from that RCW chest, aka the "developer chest", has not been statistically significant, so just open whatever chests you see. With regards to fighting Lance troops, corrosive only works in the long run for legendary weapons, e.g. the Defiler & the Plague - both of which excel at killing Lance (think 1-2 shots per target). Personally, I find that incendiary weapons kill them faster; if you have a Hellfire, even better. --Nagamarky 15:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: The Pestilent Defiler revolver and Vitriolic Crux shotguns served me well when going up against non-corrosive Lancers. I managed to find scoped versions of both. For the corrosive Lancers, a Hellfire SMG or a "Draco" combat rifle (x4 incendiary and +100 clip size) works great. Atelophobic 16:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :my best result are _always_ obtained with x2 caustic equalizer. always procs. (agree with hellfire though hellfires will eat lance pyros) 15:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::If you're a soldier, get a support gunner mod with decent ammo regen and clip size increases. It'll mean you can shoot for longer whilst regaining ammo and reloading less. Also, invest in skills that reduce your scorpio cooldown (refire/deploy). As long as you have a support gunner mod, you won't need to worry about spec-ing your turret to regenerate ammo considering you're doing it automatically. IbanezRokr 15:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ammo regen is not an issue for me. I'm already a Support Gunner.- Vanguard 16:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) My recommendations ... * Defiler's aren't bad but I prefer an Ogre or Hellfire or Anarchy for Lance. * With such a low shield, you need to move more. Use run-n-gun tactics. Don't stand still! * Redistribute your Skill points. ** You MUST have Defense and Fitness max'ed ** Forget Refire and Guided Missile. Barrage is better and goes with your Support Gunner cmod. ** If you're not using a Shotgun, why equip Scattershot? -- MeMadeIt 18:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Defilers are (imo) the best choice if you can't find any other corrosive weapon. Also, from my experiences, (all of Playthru 1 and a bit of Playthru 2) Defilers are the most common legendary weapons found. I found 5 in chests and 3 in vendors. A good place to get a Defiler is the New Haven Chest run. If you have DLC3, the runs won't be as good. On a side note, to the person who mentioned corrosive lance soldiers, they don't matter in the original game, because they're only in DLC3. Midiland95 22:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about the rest of you but if this guy is on playthrough one he isnt gonna just pick up some legendaries. I'm lv. 61 and i mostly have to farm craw or the vault for them. Your best bet in old haven is to keep the lance at a distance. They usualy carry macine guns so they cant damage you at long range. Perhaps you could run in put down your turret and run out so your turret can still be as effective as possible since i dont recall it working at long range verry well (i never spent much time as a soldier). Corrosive or incinderary definatly helps and try to get a bigger sheild. There is no easy way to do this (except maybe doing all the side missions and getting to a higher level) your just gonna have to stick with it. Thats my two cents. -Interplanatary ninja assasin 23:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : "I don't know about the rest of you but if this guy is on playthrough one he isnt gonna just pick up some legendaries. I'm lv. 61 and i mostly have to farm craw or the vault for them." - Absolute Nonsense! You definitely will encounter Legendaries long before you get to Old Haven! It's not uncommon to find them as early as Lvl20. Just check the Weapon Talk pages. "They usualy carry macine guns so they cant damage you at long range." - More nonsense. Maybe you should stop farming and re-discover what gameplay is like at the lower levels. -- MeMadeIt 00:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : : All i know for sure is that i found my first legendary in new haven on the second PT and it was a jakobs striker. And i said they usualy only carry machine guns yes they can have other weapon but i dont find that many lance carrying sniper rifles. -Interplanatary ninja assasin 01:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Well, PT2 New Haven is well before Lvl61. Indeed, most early players will have found many of the Legendaries before the DLCs even came out. My comment about the machines guns were was not about the Lance carrying machine guns but that "they cant damage you at long range" with them. Their MG's are just as accurate as ours and any MG with 88%~91% acc will have no trouble hitting targets at any range found within Old Haven. -- MeMadeIt 02:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you everyone for the help. I was eventually able to get past them all (I had to more or less, grind the ones I COULD kill for two levels, but I also attained some Corrosive guns and it helped) and streamlined to beating the game. And I want a Hellfire, but currently don't have it, or any of the DLC's, either.- Vanguard 02:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :all good things to those who wait. 06:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : :also, another tip, shoot for the belly area. where the torso meets the hips, it's not covered by armor, so they take full damage there. test it. IbanezRokr 18:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC)